


sneak out and make out

by milkycloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Sneaking Out, and jeno is a hufflepuff, i just like writing kiss scenes, jaemin is a slytherin, jeno is so done, lowkey a bit spicy but nothing explicit, renjun is a ravenclaw, renmin fight like an old couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkycloud/pseuds/milkycloud
Summary: Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin sneak out past curfew to spend some quality bonding time together.





	sneak out and make out

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to the norenmin hogwarts au tag, i hope you guys enjoy reading it ♡

“I bet my Firebolt that we won’t get caught by Filch this time round.”

“Not when your moans are so goddamn loud that the paintings start to think Moaning Myrtle’s roaming the hallways.” 

“Bloody hell, would you guys just _shut up_?”

Three cloaked figures tip toed their way down the empty hallways just about an hour past curfew. Jeno, being a prefect, had memorised Filch’s patrol patterns so they wouldn’t repeat the disaster that happened when they first snuck out (which landed them a weeks worth of detention). But now, with his skills of stealth and the muffling charm, he was certain that he could make out with his boyfriends in peace this time. All he hoped was for Mrs Norris to be far enough not to pick up on their scents. 

They made their way into a hidden alcove beneath the staircase, a place they’d deemed their own secret little spot. It was perfectly lit by streams of moonlight beaming in from the window above, casting light onto the faces of the three boys. Renjun and Jaemin took off their cloaks while Jeno casted the Muffliato spell, hoping it would muffle the obscene noises his boyfriends were guilty of making. 

“I wish we could make out somewhere more comfortable,” Renjun whined, ruffling his already messy hair and straightening his sideburns out of habit, “I get back aches every time you push me up against the wall.” 

Renjun pointed an accusing finger at Jaemin, a glare adorning his child-like features. All that was running through the latter’s mind was how it was adorable that Renjun’s lips formed into a pout whenever he was mad, and in all honesty, that just made it hard for Jaemin to take him seriously. The younger Slytherin merely looked down at his shorter boyfriend and cooed, reaching out his fingers to pinch the Ravenclaw’s soft cheeks with loving affection. 

“Aww does Injunnie’s back hurt?” Jaemin spoke in a playfully condescending tone that should have pissed Renjun off, but all anger dissipated when Jaemin slithered his arms around the Ravenclaw’s impeccably tiny waist and kneaded his hands into his back soothingly. The older boy melted into his touch as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Jaemin’s. 

“Jaem- ah!” the Ravenclaw let out a shameful moan when his boyfriend massaged a sweet spot in between his shoulder blades. The smaller boy was quick to cover his blushing face with his sweater paws, blocking Jaemin’s smirking face from his view. 

“I can’t help but push you against the wall when make such pretty noises like that, Injun-ah,” Jaemin‘s sultry voice made Renjun lose all strength in his knees, backing up against the cold stone wall to support himself. 

“Starting without me?” Jeno asked, the Hufflepuff shedding his cloak and taking off his black and yellow tie with one hand. 

“Oh, Jeno! When did you get here?” Jaemin teased, causing Renjun to giggle at the frown forming on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Hey! I’m abusing my prefect privilege for you guys but I still get bullied,” Jeno huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child. 

Jaemin chuckled at his boyfriend’s childish behaviour, grabbing his arm and tugging Jeno into their tight huddle against the wall, with Renjun caged in the corner by his two taller boyfriends. The night was chilly, but the body heat radiating from his boyfriends made Renjun feel all safe and warm on the inside. 

“Jen,” Renjun said to catch his attention before leaning slightly on his tippy toes, pressing a soft kiss to the Hufflepuff boy’s cheek. 

A fond smile graced the younger’s lips, his eyes forming into adorable crescent shapes that the entire student body swooned over. It was indeed his best feature, but what made him even more loveable was his soft, puppy-like demeanour. Sometimes Renjun still wouldn’t believe that he had not one, but two amazing and reliable boyfriends, given that his love life before this was entirely non-existent. 

“Not fair, I want one too,” now it was Jaemin’s turn to sulk. Okay, maybe sometimes Renjun felt like he was a single father of two, having to give them both equal love and affection but if it meant more kisses, Renjun was all up for it. 

“Patience is virtue, Nana.” 

“Cut the Ravenclaw crap and give me my kiss already,” Jaemin whined. 

The Ravenclaw obeyed obediently, tilting his head to the side to kiss Jaemin on the cheek when the latter cheekily turned his head and captured Renjun’s lips with his. 

Renjun could feel Jaemin smirking against his lips, hungrily moving them against his own like he was starving. The Slytherin boy nibbled lightly on his boyfriend’s plump lower lip before slipping his tongue past his parted lips, intertwining them into a messy and heated kiss. Renjun failed to suppress a lewd moan, one that caused his entire face to grow red. 

“Not so loud, Injunnie,” Jeno reminded the older boy. The latter nodded his head cutely with his eyes closed shut and breath slightly erratic. 

The Hufflepuff began to untie the older boy’s tie skilfully, letting it drop to the floor as he fervently attached his lips to Renjun’s exposed neck. Renjun whimpered quietly into Jaemin’s mouth as the younger began to leave hickeys on the male’s fair skin, sucking on all of his sensitive spots that he knew of, not bothering to think about the trouble Renjun was gonna have covering them up the next day. 

“A-Ah!”

“Hush, darling,” Jaemin pulled away from the Chinese boy, admiring the sheen of saliva on his plump, red lips. The Slytherin tugged off his own tie and wrapped it around the older boy’s mouth, making sure to tie it loosely. “Is that alright, darling?” 

The Ravenclaw boy nodded dazedly. He liked the way Jaemin called him ‘darling’, the way it made his heart feel full. He snapped out of his daze when he felt cold fingers slip past his shirt and stopping at his tummy. Jeno rubbed his hand in a circular motion against the smooth skin of Renjun’s stomach, mimicking the scene of Jeno giving one of his cats belly rubs. 

“You’re always so good for us, aren’t you Injunnie?” Jeno’s breath tickled the Ravenclaw, his hot breath fanning against the shell of his ear. 

All he could do was nod, squirming under the gazes of his two boyfriends. Their eyes roamed his body like a bunch of hungry wolves, ready to feast on their prey, when all of a sudden a loud growl came not from Jeno nor Jaemin, but from Renjun’s stomach. 

The three boys stood in pin drop silence for a moment before collapsing into fits of hysterical laughter. Jaemin wiped a tear from his eye before collecting himself and Jeno tried his very best not to tease his poor boyfriend who looked miserably hungry.

“I didn’t have dinner,” Renjun tried his best to say with his voice muffled by the tie in his mouth. He yanked the tie down to his neck and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“Why’d you skip dinner? You _know_ very well that I don’t like it when you skip meals, Injun-ah,” Jaemin scolded his boyfriend, and Renjun felt like a child being reprimanded by his mother. 

“It’s not my fault Donghyuck was holding me hostage in the Hospital Wing!” 

“Why were you even in the-“

“C’mon guys,” Jeno sighed at his boyfriends’ bickering, “Let’s get back to the dorms before-“

Jeno was cut off by the alarming sound of rushing footsteps, sending the three boys into a state of panic. 

“DETENTIONNN!!!!” 

“You look like a hippogriff just took a massive dump on you,” Mark commented, taking in the sight of a sleep deprived Renjun, his uniform was crumpled unlike his usual neat appearance. The Ravenclaw plopped into the seat beside his Gryffindor friend and dropped his head onto the oak table with a painful thud. 

“Very eloquently put, Hyung,” Renjun mumbled, turning his head to face the boy so Mark could clearly see his deadpan expression, which he apparently found amusing enough to giggle at. Renjun groaned and attempted to bury himself into a ball. 

“What’s got him all moody?” Chenle asked from opposite Mark. 

“What do you mean? Isn’t he just acting like his usual angsty self?” Donghyuck joined them at the table with an equally exhausted Jeno at his side. 

“Sorry we’re late, someone didn’t wanna get out of bed this morning,” Jisung appeared at Mark’s side, tugging along a half-asleep Jaemin and shoving him into the seat beside Renjun. 

Mark blinked, looking at Renjun before turning to look at Jeno, and finally at Jaemin. 

“Um, why are your ties swapped?” 

Renjun jolted awake from the table, looking down at the green tie around his neck and making a desperate attempt to cover the tie with his hands. 

“W-What are you saying, it’s obviously blue,” the Ravenclaw boy was a horrible liar but at least he tried. 

Jaemin on the other hand had given up the moment Mark had noticed. “We got caught making out last night. Why do you think Jen has extra eye bags and Injunnie’s got a bunch of hickeys?” 

“_Jaemin!_” the Hufflepuff prefect hissed, before realising there was no point in yelling at his Slytherin boyfriend since the damage was already done. Renjun on the other hand was busy crawling under the table with his hands around his hickey adorned neck. 

“Detention, Na,” Jeno deadpanned. Jaemin jolted up from his seat and banged his fists against the tables, directing everyone’s attention in the Great Hall towards him. 

“WHAT?!”


End file.
